Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill chuck having a chuck body that has a receptacle on a axially rearward end, having clamping jaws that can be moved relative to the chuck axis, and having a clamping sleeve that serves to move the clamping jaws.
Description of the Background Art
Drill chucks are known from practice and from the prior art, and are described in. for example, EP 0 710 518 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,839. Moreover, drill chucks are known from DE 101 51 581 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,563, in which a journal with a cross-section that is not rotationally symmetric is arranged at the axially rearward end of the drill chuck in order to be able to provide a rotationally fixed coupling to the drilling spindle of a power drill. This coupling is detachable, so the drill chuck can be replaced quickly by the means that a release sleeve associated with the power drill is moved.
The chuck body needed for this drill chuck is a custom-made product, which is associated with high costs, especially since the axial length of the chuck body is increased in addition and thus requires greater material usage.